The disclosure relates to database management systems, and more specifically, to database management systems comprising stored procedures.
The capability to manage large data volumes and a plurality of OLTP (online transactional processing) as well as OLAP (online analytical processing) queries to be performed on said data volumes has become an important aspect for data warehouse design. Often, OLTP queries perform better on database tables of a particular structure that may be unsuited for efficiently performing OLAP queries and vice versa. To overcome the problems associated with different kinds of database queries requiring different data structures, systems have been developed which comprise two or more database management systems (DMBSs) with differently structured database tables. The data of one of said databases is—partially or completely—synchronized with the data of the one or more other databases of the system. In such systems, there may exist queries which can be performed more quickly on the source DBMS while other queries can be performed more quickly on one of the other DBMS of the system.